Flowers in the Wind
by LilyofAzra
Summary: A series of snippets that are likely to focus on America, Canada and other countries. Along with brotherly love. Some are historical or AU in context. Chapter One: First Europeans in America. Chapter Two: Red String of Fate. Chapter Three: Vietnam War. Chapter Four: The Nations play Laser Tag.
1. Don't Fade

A/N: Shamelessly inspired by the fanfic: Lost Colonies of Vinland by Ashynarr, which I love. Though I hopefully put a different spin on the idea in this fic.

* * *

He clung to them. His men were packing up their belongings into the ships, behind him. It had simply become too cold, and fighting with the natives was too costly. Despite the fact that they had the better weapons, they simply didn't have enough men to fight for the colonies.

Iceland didn't care. He wanted to stay. Or at least take them with him. He would find a place for them, even if it had never been done before. They were his little brothers, and he wasn't leaving them.

"Lord Emil." One of the men called for him, pulling lightly back on his shoulder. His hold on the twins lost. "We must go."

"No!" Emil leapt forward, but simply fell through the twins as if they were made of air. He could no longer hold onto them.

"Big brother." One spoke with tears starting to pool in purple eyes that were so much like his own, the boy's hand was still clasped in his brother's.

"It'll be okay." The other reassured with a sunny grin and shimmering blue eyes as he raised a hand to his face. The boys were trying not to cry as well.

They were both so young, still toddlers in size. Emil, in contrast, appeared to be a twelve-year old child. They had grown since he found them from babies. He wandered if this was his fault. He hadn't shared the discovery with the others. Emil had been so delight by the attention they gave him, and he was worry that they would like his older brothers better. It was the first expedition that Emil had been in charge and on his own.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The man spoke as he lifted Emil up from the shore, the human could barely make out the spirits of the colonies now. "But Lords Matthias and Lukas charged me with your safety."

"Don't disappear!" Emil shouted at the two, tears readily streaming down his face, as he was carry onto the ship. The men knew that they couldn't pick up the two twins. "Please don't fade!"

He reached out to the two standing on that empty shore. An enormous white bear rustled out of the surrounding tears as a rabbit the size of a wolf jumped out from a bush. Emil immediately recognized them for what they might be, his brother's lessons echoing in his head.

"Please." He cried out at the native spirits, as the men set off the boat. "Save them!"

Emil didn't even know if it was possible.

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I appreciate any grammar corrects or if you spot any errors. This is short I know. I'll come up with more later.


	2. Alfred's Hobby

AN: Valentine's day inspired. I know it's a little early (a month), but I thought this would be cute. Pairings are hinted at.

* * *

Alfred grinned, enjoying the commercialized décor of hearts and roses everywhere. He had nestled into a little café that had been started up by a family of Columbian immigrants. Sipping coffee from the cup in his hand, messing up the batman design in the foam that the barista had crafted for him. Placing some bills down on the table, he stood.

He loved looking at all the couples together, giddy on this day where they celebrate their love. Some would be dining in together. Others would bashfully confess to having feelings for the first time. Strolling away, Alfred entered the nearby bookstore. His eyes focus on something.

Alfred had a secret.

It was completely China's fault. Ever since America had gained a large Asian population from the various immigrations over the years, most major cities of his had a Chinatown. Alfred had picked up on a sight. It had surprised the hell out of him initially. Not knowing what he was seeing, until he listened on some legends from the immigrants.

The string of fate.

He only saw it for his people. Sometimes it was different colors, but Alfred knew what the red meant. And he couldn't help himself. It would be un-heroic to not use this sight on this _day_.

Smiling, he studied a young man who was eying another girl, who was browsing through the books. Their pinkies both leading to the other. Picking a book out, one that Alfred knew the girl-Sarah-would love.

"You should give her this one." Alfred smiled and gave it to the young man. "And maybe ask her for coffee."

The young man blushed before nodding and summoning up his courage. "Sarah." He called after her.

Grinning, Alfred searched for the next set. Nothing brought him greater pleasure then seeing his people happy. On his way through the park, Alfred untied at an artist's Pomeranian who immediately ran to a stuffy businessman and his dog. The artist cursed before he went after his dog, and apologized to the other man. Red string shortened as they approached.

In the back of his mind, Alfred felt like he was forgetting something. There was something else on the edge of his senses that had been persisting for a while now. Shrugging, Alfred decided it wasn't important. After all he did this every year.

After handing someone a daisy as he entered the building, he heard someone call out behind him.

"Alfred!" Matthew ran up to him, with a grin on his face while stashing something behind his back. "You're late for the meeting today!" But his twin's eyes were sparkling with mirth despite the small reprimand.

The meeting was in this building, and Canada had come up from behind him. And there was a glint of light on the lenses. No…

"Mattie, please tell me you didn't." His secret. It couldn't have been recorded.

"Didn't what?" The Canadian had a full-blown smirk on his face.

"It would be totally un-cool to reveal that." Alfred face heated up. It's not like he was embarrassed or anything. France would never let him live it down.

"Reveal what? I don't know what you're talking about unless you say it."

"You know the thing I did today." He gestured with a hand, trying to find words.

"Spreading _l'amore_, eh?" Matthew waved the camera in Alfred's face, drawing back as just before Alfred reached for it. Bluntly ignoring the 'give-me-that' glare his brother had managed.

"Papa would be so proud."

"Papa would be so proud of what?" The man, himself, sauntered in, surveying the scene before him.

"Of Alfie's hobby." Matthew managed before he burst into a fit of giggles, while gently clutching his camera. Oh he would have blackmail for centuries on Alfred. But he didn't know if he could keep this to himself for that long.

"Really Matthew." Arthur chided as stepped in from behind France. "We sent you to fetch your brother an hour ago. What ever were you doing? I thought you wouldn't get distracted."

"What's this hobby?" France ignored Arthur, and set in on his 'son'. "Tell Papa now." His curiosity was piqued.

"Don't you dare! Mattie." Alfred made a dive for the camera, but Mattie laughed and dodged him.

"What are you going to do for it?" His brother teased, holding it over his head.

"I'll start playing hockey with you again." Alfred offered. He had stopped after the first game or two had sent him into the hospital for a weak. Matthew was vicious when it came to that game.

"I'll make you maple-flavored crepes if you tell me." France bribed right back.

The two went back and forth trying to out bid the other for the camera, while Matthew grinned at them. Arthur had just stood there and shook his head. Privately his was hoping that Matthew would tell them, he was curious about it as well. Just what had the boy gotten up to?

Finally, Alfred blurted out.

"I'll give you Alaska!"

Matthew blinked. "Really?"

"No…"

"I'll have to think about."

Arthur let out a huff; this had gone on long enough. "Francis we should be going. You said you would take me out to diner today. Unless you changed your mind and want me to cook now?"

"No!" All three shouted at once, completely derailed from their competition. France immediately went to England. "Well talk about his later, _non_?"

"Maybe." Matthew waved as the two left, while Alfred gave out a sigh of relief.

"You aren't really going to tell them are you?" He looked to Matthew with pleading puppy eyes.

"Don't know yet. Maybe if you buy me dinner I can make up my mind. And no fast food." Mattie stepped to the doors; the family meeting was forgotten for the day.

"Oh." He tossed the camera to his brother, while palming the film chip.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cupid."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think or if you noticed any mistakes.


	3. Vietnam

A/N: This ones is a little more serious, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Vietnam War Era

"I can't go back." Alfred was curled up in the corner of the room, rocking ever so-slightly back and forth. His hands were covering his ears, and his eyes were wide. "I can't."

"Alfred." Matthew's tone was gentle, as he set Nanuq down. The bear settled and solemnly watched Alfred. Matthew had been out earlier buying some groceries and when he returned his brother was in his previously empty house, curled up in the corner.

His face was contorted in fear, his mouth ever so slightly open in a silent scream. And his wide-blue eyes did not see him, but were trapped in a remembrance. Alfred's mind was elsewhere.

The sight had torn at Matthew. He had known Alfred had gone off to fight the war with his people, when it had started. This was the first time he had seen him since he left. Though he had seen some of what was happening on the television. He couldn't help but be surprised at Alfred's sudden appearance. And that there wasn't anything he could do to bring him back, truly back from the war, but wait.

Not wanting to startle his twin, he carefully approached with calm steps. Now however, he saw recognition in his eyes after he had spoke. Or at least hoped it was. He didn't want his brother to lapse into another memory.

What had this war done to his brother?

"Mattie?" Alfred blinked owlishly at Matthew, still shaking ever so slightly. His head was faintly echoing with the sounds of bombs and the spray of blood and gore raining down in the air. His people were dying, and he couldn't stop seeing it.

"Yes." Matthew leveled himself to his brother's height, offering a gentle smile, and open arms.

Alfred moved forward, into a clinging embrace. "Please don't make me go back."

"You can stay here Al as long as you like." Matthew returned the embrace. He would need to know what happened eventually. If Al had left the war front without telling anyone, or had been sent back home. Though he had never heard of personification abandoning a war before, Matthew wouldn't be surprised if Alfred had. Given the opinion of the war by his masses and the influx of people to his country from the states, the draft dodgers. His country had welcome them, just, as he would always welcome his brother.

His brother had always represented his people more then his government. However, given Alfred's hero worship. Matthew doubted that Alfred had purposely left the front lines. Or he couldn't have healed from something, like an explosion, and rematerialized in the states… But that was _rare._

America would tell him another day. Today they would just be brothers, just Matthew and Alfred.

"How about I make us some pancakes?"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think or if you liked it.


	4. Lazer Tag

**A/N: **So I thought it would be interesting if the Nations played Laser Tag, Paintball or something. Thus this was born. It's mainly from Arthur perspective, which sort of snuck up on me.

* * *

**Laser Tag: A Group Exercise**

******It had started out as a game.**

Alfred was the one who suggested it, during world meeting. As a bonding and team working building experience, because it would be fun and they would be doing it for Peter's birthday right? Sweden and Finland had immediately agreed, and were followed by the rest of the Nordics. The Bad Trio had chuckled with Gilbert exclaiming it would be Awesome!

Soon the others mulled it over. Not everyone agreed to play, and some just wanted to watch (bet) on it.

To Arthur it felt like a sea had flood over his head. He couldn't believe it. With all the agreement and constant disagreements this was the quickest that any of them had agreed to something. It had taken less then an hour. But there were a list of colors being written on the board for team names and Japan was assuring everyone that the teams would be chosen at random.

"Iggy?" Alfred's voice drifted through the fog, and the distinct shock that Arthur was experiencing. "You are playing right?"

"Yes." Arthur confirmed before he realized what he saying. But there was no way he wasn't playing; he would never hear the end of it from his family. Kiku typed his name in and handed the computer to Hong Kong, who was not playing.

"Alright we'll need communication equipment between teams. And we'll be set for playing in two weeks time right? I know a really cool place that has the greatest terrain. We'll have a blast." Alfred cheered, his movements almost jumping.

"The teams will be called out then, that way no one has any unfair advantage of preplanning." Hong Kong grinned. He would get the first sneak peak and start the betting pool.

"Wait." Arthur called out. "We should make a list of rules, so that no one group can cheat. The ones not playing can watch from screens and make sure we don't cheat."

The meeting exploded into chaos as a list of rules was made. Some focused on France in particular, and actually weapons were completely forbidden. Apparently someone was worried that they would get too caught up in the moment and actually start to fight.

"We are in agreement then?" Germany hollered over the scattered conversations and normal squabbles. A shout full of Ayes rose up.

"Meeting over!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Arthur mumbled to himself, it was something tugging at the edge of his mind. This was a bad idea. Only bad ideas could get passed this rapidly through their group.

* * *

A week later, Arthur found himself, along with Ireland and Scotland who had insisted that they couldn't miss out on the fun, at Lazer Wonderland in America. There would be too many of them in close proximity for Alfred to cheat. Out of the thirty-one countries that agreed to come only twenty-four were playing. They would be divided up into groups of four.

Arthur was surprised to see that Vash had agreed to play with his sister as one of the watchers. He figured it was only due to having brought some of their own security with them for her, as well as Liechtenstein staying in the control center with Austria and Belgium, who were both rather fond of the girl. The control center was also in the middle of the arena, so there was no way anyone was going to get in.

"Is everyone ready?" Hong Kong danced in front of the assembly group of people in the rather large control room, before he pushed a few buttons on the computer before him. All of the screens lit up at once; including the overly large one that hang above one side of the room. The others were scrambled together just below it, which would probably show different areas later.

The list of teams appeared. The list was in rather vivid colors. But the names… Half were in hysterical laughter, the others were groaning.

**Jazzberry** **Jam**: Iceland, Mexico, Lithuania, Scotland

**Razzle Dazzle Rose**: France, Denmark, Prussia, China

**Purple Pizzazz:** Belarus, Hungary, Norway, N. Italy

**Tinkle Me Pink:** Spain, S. Italy, Japan, Sweden

**Screamin' Green:** Taiwan, Australia, Ireland, Estonia

**Sugar Plum Fairy**: Germany, UK, South Korea, Switzerland

So he was on a team with Germany, South Korea and Switzerland that would be interesting. While he was thankful he wouldn't be on the same team as Scotland and Ireland. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't on a team with people he had previously fought together with.

However when he saw the next set of names, a shudder of fear went down his spin.

**Periwinkle Dreams**: Canada, USA, Russia and Sealand

No else realized what a terrible combination that would be. Everyone had divided up into their rather mismatch groups, or their were. Some countries didn't even know the other's human names. Others were swearing they would never let Hong Kong pick team names again. Liechtenstein was telling her older brother that she loved the name, and it was cute. Hungary was snickering in the background.

Though Gilbert was giving an interesting look over to Matthew's direction. Ah he remembered then. Maybe Alfred arguing with Ivan would prevent any organization on their part; really it wasn't like they would get along enough to be sufficient. It was a good thing that friendly fire was penalized on the teams, taking points away instead of giving them any. That and they had _Sealand _on their team. Surely it would be hard to keep that runt out of trouble and from getting tagged by the others.

"Dude." Alfred laughed as he clapped Hong Kong on the back. "You totally used the Crayon's list of colors didn't you?"

Alfred then turned to Sealand who was beaming, completely thrilled to playing with the nations and getting some attention. Even if he still wasn't completely recognized as a country.

"Happy Birthday, little dude. You get be on Mattie, Ivan and mine team. Excited about it?"

"Oh yes. I think playing video games was good pratice."

"Your chest is mine!" Im Yong Soo (South Korea) leapt for Arthur, who had merely moved at the last moment and let the Asian nation land on his face. Not discouraged, South Korea jumped up, and launched for Arthur again.

"Get off me you loon."

"Hello." Germany greeted as he walked over to Arthur, both held equal respect for the other. After all they were the only ones who tried for order, when Arthur wasn't squabbling with either Alfred or Francis. Switzerland merely nodded at them; he already had a laser gun slanged along his side.

"Alright, let's suit up!" America shouted over everyone else, as the groups went to areas that had their ridiculous team name on it and put on the laser tag gear.

The watchers were already settled into chairs. Austria was already sipping tea, and nodding to some classical music that was playing in his headphones. Poland was painting his fingernails with Belgium and Liechtenstein. Latvia and Netherlands were helping Hong Kong set up the monitors. Arthur just knew they would be recording this.

"Line up!" Hong Kong cheered when he had everything read to go and everyone was geared up. The nations moved to exit out of different doors for each team which would lead to different parts of the arena.

Suddenly a computer voice came on. "Embark!"

The nations rushed out. To Arthur it looked like an alien world with fluorescent colors, and stuctures that curved in odd loops and circles. As if someone had half melted the world.

"Oh bloody hell."

Despite this definitely being a bad idea, Arthur couldn't help but be excited. Vash's eyes glinted with anticipation. Even Ludwig had a slight grin on his face, obviously thinking about finding his brother and getting him back for his irritation. Luckily individual status would be taken into account as well.

**Then they got carried away.**

* * *

I'll probably write a sequel to this one from someone's else perspective later, or maybe more then one.


	5. Spades

A/N: This is a Card!Verse AU. Which I sort of fell in love with when I discovered the universe.

* * *

~~~Alfred and Matthew~~~

The world had been set to flames. Great tongues of it leapt and danced upon the burning ruins of their home. The two twins huddled together hands covering the other's ears, trying to block out the screams. They knew whom the cries belong to.

"Well lookie what we've gots here. Two pretty ones." The voice was rough, matching the burly appearance of the other bandits. "Why don't you come with me little birds?"

"No!" Alfred stood in front of Matthew, his hands balling into fist.

The man simply ignored him as he leapt down from his horse to loom over them. The fire reflected against his face, making his eyes gleam with greed. Taking a few strides, the man sneered at Alfred as he grabbed the edge of his coat and yanking him up to eye level. "I'll think you'll fetch a pretty price at the market, identical ones are rare."

Alfred immediately started squirming, and kicking, while trying to yank down on his coat so it wouldn't bother his neck.

"Let him go!" Matthew hollered as he lifted an open palm and directed it at the bandit. A blinding light shot out filling the clearing; stun the man dropped Alfred. Matthew quickly grabbed his twin's hand and ran. Eyes closed. Alfred merely stumbled after him before gaining sped.

They only paused to catch their breath once they had made it two hills away from the village. Both slumped on the ground, eyes turned to the blaze they left behind.

"How could they?" Alfred's sky-blue eyes burned with fury. They had killed their parents, making them wake to an inferno. If Alfred hadn't wanted to sneak out at night to play with Matthew, he would have been there. He could have saved them if he was, or Matthew might have been able to. What if they had stayed longer inside looking for them?

Before Alfred could fall farther into his thoughts, Matthew yanked him forward.

"We need to run."

He didn't have time to think after that. They raced to the forest, the one that only they could see. No else acknowledge nor talked about the forest that rose vast to the beyond the hills that their village was perched on. Not even their parents, who thought they were just playing a game where one too many stories about the Forest of Time had gone to their heads. But both of the twins saw it, the purple trees with blue leaves that grew clocks in a variety of sizes.

The two blindly raced to where they knew the forest would be stumbling over rocks, and potholes in the ground, slide down the hills until at last the forest was before them. And they could only faintly hear the thundering of neither hooves nor the cries their village. It was only when they broke into the forest did they look back.

Plumes of smoke swirled into the sky, lit red on the bottom. Their home was only ash now.

"We should go deeper, just to be safe." Matthew panted as he nudged Alfred, fear still driving him. The two of them had made friends with a great white bear with a spade on its brow, a while ago. They didn't have time to think yet. He still needed Alfred to get them to the center. Alfred was the only one who had any sense of direction and time in the forest.

"Yeah." But Alfred didn't tear his eyes away from the faint glow on the horizon. He wouldn't be able to see if someone had followed them, but no one knew the forest like the twins did. Turning around, he grabbed Mattie's hand again. This time Alfred lead the way, at a calmer pace and just thinking of a safe place. He would keep his brother safe.

The forest spiraled up around them; the dark trees would twist and twine with each other. Shimmering blue leaves were the shape of spades. Small clocks hung from branches in clusters like grapes from a vine. The clocks glowed a bright blue, lighting their way. Neither twin spoke, shock firmly blanketing their minds. Instead their eyes were wide to the silent wonder that was the Forest of Time.

* * *

~~~ Arthur~~~

_Where were they?_ Arthur thundered through the place. No royal had ever gone this long without the others appearing. Ten years and not a sign of the King or Jack. The country wasn't at war, however without all three nobles it was a certainty that it wasn't stable. Why hadn't they been found yet?

Annoyed, Arthur flung the great doors open and glared at his clock. The Queen's clock with hands that were spades. The face was an intricate design of swirling circles that moved and rotated of their own accord. Rumor had it that it was the language of one of the ancients of their kingdom. The clock had been passed down from generations of Queens. The Kings and the Jacks had their own artifacts, but Arthur hadn't seen them in years. Those were supposed to find the barriers and bring them to him. Which they hadn't.

"I don't want to rule alone." He whispered to himself as he lifted a hand against the clock's face. The clock had answers. And Arthur had enough magic to peer inside.

"He looked into the Spade of Time. No one's meant to see that."

Queen Arthur had pried open his artifact, the Queen's Spade Clock, after long hours of laboriously attempting to learn its secrets. Ever since a golden glow masked his once bright emerald green eyes.

Arthur roamed the halls as a ghost, not quite connect to the present anymore. His eyes were Seeing and Unseeing a thousand events and histories. Talking about people who have long since been dead, as if he had seen them yesterday or mentioning a storm that had yet to happen. The palace grieved. The Queen was living but gone.

"When will you be cured Mad Queen of Spades?" Francis would joke on one of his visits as he enjoyed his own wine and the vacant company of an old friend.

"When the King of Spades returns and the Jack is found." He would reply in one of his periods of awareness.

"Where is the King, if he is not in Spades now?"

"Lost in Time." Arthur would whisper, his eyes swirling with a thousand years. "Lost in Time. A place I can not see."

"Why do we not age?" The King of Diamonds inquired, his voice weary. His eyes had gained years since they last spoke, but his appearance reminded the same. Francis didn't know if he spoke to Arthur because of the friendship they once had so _so_ many years ago. When they had both been children.

"Because we are out of joint."

It was sad that Arthur was starting to make sense to him. None of the kingdoms had a full deck or some didn't even have a deck at all. Only Spades and Diamond even had a royal. The last one of Hearts was Arthur's own mother, who had banished the boy from her site. Arthur had been fortunate; everyone else was simply beheaded.

* * *

A/N: I'll probably make this into a multi chapter later, but I was testing it out here. Let me know what you think.


	6. Don't Fade: Meeting Again

This is a continuation of Don't Fade, the first chapter. It takes place at one of the earlier world meetings, but I didn't set an exact time.

**Meeting Again**

* * *

It was the first world conference that Iceland was attending. He followed behind Norway and the other Nordics with Mr. Puffin on his shoulder. It had taken a little convincing on their part to get him there. Emil had been perfectly content on his island, and not the least bit lonely.

Raising his head up, he counted for the other countries. He had met some of them before, such as England and other Europeans, but the North American countries…

It couldn't _be_.

He was brought back to that moment, where he was clinging at thin air trying to grasp the fading colonies. They had _lived._ When they were an instant away from dying, and his men had torn him away from them so he wouldn't watch. Wouldn't see his two little brothers die.

Both of them had grown, taller then him now. Emil recognized them immediately. Some of the hairstyle of the nations would give them instantly away, the curls and cowlicks. Along with the fact that very few nations had purple eyes, and no humans did.

What were the chances that there would be a second set of twin representatives south of Greenland with matching features? No. They were his little brothers that he had left on those shores so long ago.

Emil wanted to run up to them, to embrace them and never let them go again. He didn't. Instead he merely watched them and wondered. Did they even remember him? They were so _big._ Would he even know that name? The names he had given them.

Emil had never told his brothers about them. He always meant to while staying at the colonies, but the others would come and take their attention away from him. Later he regret not telling them, maybe if he had the colonies would have survived. Because Iceland couldn't support them alone, he had been barely more then a child himself then.

The world kept chattering around them, both twins were talking to England. America being more animated then his brother, who was clutching a small white bear.

"Iceland?" Norway's voice echoed through the whirlwind that was his thoughts. "Are you well little brother?"

"I'm fine." Emil responded as he sat in his chair, eyes darting back to the twins. No, he was more then fine. A bubble of joy swelled in his chest. They were alive. It didn't matter if they remembered him or not. Nor how it happened. He would fine out later. For now seeing them smiling and laughing, it was all that matter.

"Everyone sit down. Let's get this meeting into order." Germany ordered from the podium.

* * *

Germany's voice turned Alfred's attention away from Arthur and Matthew. The three of them took their seats, which they had been standing by chattering earlier. Smiling, Alfred skimmed over the rest of the countries. And blinked when he saw the lilac eyed man with a puffin on his shoulder. The white hair and eye color, there was something about it.

It was a distant memory, before they had meet Mana and Nanuq. An older brother weeping, trying to hold on while they… Alfred couldn't remember. Only that he hadn't wanted to go, hadn't wanted his brother to leave either. All he could do was smile despite wanting to cry as words were shouted out in a half-remembered language. As if he could recall the rest if he just heard it again.

"Mattie." Alfred nudged his twin as he whispered. Arthur wasn't paying any attention to him, instead he was quietly arguing with France who was on his other side. "Who's he?" Do you know him as well?

"Iceland." Matthew looked at the little flag and nameplate before looking at the person. Then his eyes went wide. The familiarity struck him. His eyes were close to Matthew's own in shade, and white hair. He could vaguely remember seeing the same features on someone younger, as a child. A smiling face as they played in waves of the ocean, and sat by warm fires listening to stories about a man who wield a great hammer and called for lightening.

"Bróðir." His eyes lit up in recognition, not realizing that he muttered the word differently. Only Alfred heard him.

"I'm gonna see if he remembers us." Alfred made to stand up, but Matthew quickly grabbed his arm.

"You can't make a scene at the world meeting." Matthew hissed at his brother, feeling a little flushed. Even if he did want to know as well, he didn't like being the center of attention like Alfred did and he refused to cause this much chaos in one of their first official world meetings. It had nothing to do with the fear that Iceland wouldn't know them.

"Fine." Folding his arms up, he pouted at his brother. They would just talk to Iceland alone later. Germany was calling for attention again as the second speaker came up. Alfred then had his attention stolen by Arthur, who was arguing about the best way to handle a current issue. He immediately went into a long debate on how robots were the solution, even getting Japan to agree on the best design.

Every once in a while, the twins would glance at the Nordic nation. When the twins' attention was else where, Iceland would watch them with the barest of smiles.

Only one person noticed.

Norway's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

* * *

A/N: So I'll probably add bits and pieces to this series as I get ideas for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
